Apocalyptic Love: Continued
by AnythingButRegular
Summary: "The USA Is run over by flesh eating zombies and Mordecai is the human left, or so he thought. Can this mysterious someone help him through these tough times? Will he learn to fall in love? Will they even survive?" This story was gonna be abandoned ; ; But I can't let it happen.
1. Nothing Here

**It's time. Time for thing number one.**

** (Thing number one? What's number two?)**

** ...Something. Whatever. You people need to go here first to know the basis for this. Copy and paste this into the thingy after "net"**

**/s/9186951/1/Apocalyptic-Love**

**She told me she was gonna trash this, but I can't watch that happen ;_; I liked the plot of this story so much.. This will eventually turn out to be Morby. Just know that, so leave now if you don't like it.**

* * *

"Nothing here.. Not even a can of soup, or something.." Mordecai muttered to himself. He was on his daily trek through the remains of what used to be Shop-n'-Walk, one of places he hadn't really gotten all the way through yet. He was sure to be prepared for this kind of thing.. He had 2 small pistols in his side pockets, his M-64 rifle slung against his back. And just as a precaution, he walked along with a recent discovery; a 14-inch machete. He pondered over the almost completely empty shelves of the large compartment store, sighing to himself. After a few more aisles of empty shelves, he decided to call it a night. It had gotten dark shortly after he found the building, which was falling apart. As he walked out, he heard a soft moaning.. A moan he found all too familiar. A horde of the flesh-eating mutants, about 4 or 5 total, were stalking towards him, groaning their deathly song. Mordecai, without flinching, shot out his pistols, shooting rapidly.

BOOM

BOOM BOOM

BOOM BOOM

BOOM

3 zombies fell. 2 remained, stumbling towards him, now accelerating. Mordecai quickly reloaded and pulled the triggers; Nothing happened.

"Crap! I got the empty cartridges!" he yelled at himself with a severe tone of anger. He put the pistols away quickly and shot out with his rifle, booming a bit more slowly, but with more catastrophic effects. The first zombie caught the speeding bullet into his chest, leaving nothing but a dangling piece of flesh. He fell with a thud onto the concrete parking lot, just as Mordecai shot the second bullet into the other zombie's head, it also landing onto the ground. Mordecai wrapped the rifle back around his back, and started walking again over their bodies.

"There's three more innocent people I had to kill.."

* * *

**Just a quick entry before I really start working. Next POV will be someone different..**


	2. Old Memories

**Wow. Quick huh? I know. I'm amazing like that.**

**(Now if only you could get this quick with your other stuff.)**

**Oh, hush, you. Enjoy!**

* * *

?'s Perspective, First-Person

"There has to be something around here.. Some survivors, or at least something to shove down my gullet.." I moaned. I had been looking around one of the new areas looking for something useful.. Food, shelter, PEOPLE, for God's sake.. But I had had no luck. The most I had found was one of those limping monsters hobbling towards me, as I quickly chopped his head off. Served it right. But who knows who the person used to be? It could have been a simple citizen of this old dump, the guy could have done great things.. But it was behind me. And if that were to happen again, I'd still be ready, but not as ready as if I had that machete. I found it lodged in one of their chests, apparently there because someone was clueless as to just HOW these mutant jerks are supposed to be handled. It has to go through the head.. The heart isn't working, so of course it wouldn't work. Knowing myself, I'm not entirely sure how the heck I know that, but who cares at this point? Anyways, I do have my knife, so that'll be quite enough for me.

"Grunnggghhhh..."

"Not this time, either." I said simply, turning around to a zombie less than 10 feet away from me. The things never really knew how to keep quiet, so they never really got to get their meals. But this one had gotten surprisingly close, close enough to where I could see the disgusting features of its face. Maggots were crawling all inside his face, and it almost made me hurl. Maggots were cool in a sense, but the way they just.. Grew, onto something and came alive.. Ugh. Makes me wanna throw up just thinking about it. But I digress. Hm. See? Another word I have no idea how I know it. Maybe.. Gah, never mind.

This whole time, the zombie had still been stumbling towards me, and it was only about 5 feet away now. I sighed and took out my knife. It felt light in my hands, kinda like a samurai sword. I liked it, maybe more than the machete. A dagger or pistols were usually my thing ever since this plague broke out. The zombie thrust forward, but I took the first move, slicing the left arm off as he reached out towards me. The arm fell off with a thud, and the zombie stared at the arm. He looked like he was unsure whether or not to attack anymore or just walk off with the arm. I took his confusion as an opening, slicing the other arm off. The zombie looked even more conflicted now, shooting looks from one side to the other. As he did so, though, it lost its balance and fell over. I chuckled. It laid there, not moving anything except its leg twitching all weird. I thought about shooting it, but decided against it, as I walked off. It would just be a waste of a bullet, and I'm running low on those things. After a while, I wondered that actually, in fact, I need to find some of those too. Maybe-

"OUCH!"

What the heck did I just ram myself into?.. Daydreaming. What was this old house? Kind of reminds me of.. Oh, no.

"The park.."

I had rammed into the old house that I used to live in with.. Better not to remind myself of the memories.. I simply walked in, looking around at the rotting details. The living room was what I first looked at. The TV, now with a shattered screen. The couch, with a huge chuck ripped out of the side where I used to sit. It brings back a lot of memories, even though I just said a few moments ago that it would be better not to bring them back. I walk into the kitchen, where- Wait. What's been going on here?

The table, fridge, everything.. Looked as if it had been repaired. Mediocre at best, but STILL.. The fridge was still plugged in. I walked over to the wires connecting it, and, same as everything else, they looked repaired. I open the fridge, and I'm blasted with icy cool, not much help since it's probably 10 degrees outside due to it being the middle of winter. But the inside.. Oh, the inside was LOADED with stuff.. Sliced chicken, milk, eggs.. It actually looked like a normal fridge.. And the cabinets were just the same! Peanut butter, bread, oh, man it made me hungry.. My other place I was hiding in was practically dry. So a thought hit me.. Should I just stay here? Hide here until whoever was here came back?.. I pondered over that thought. And another word-

"Don't move. There's a sword to your back."

* * *

**Whoooo.. Another person, try to guess who it is.**

**(Like they can't.)**

**:/ Don't tell.**

**(It's-)**

**SHUT IT.**


End file.
